


It Happened One Night

by VampireMadonna



Category: iKON (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Canon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mix & Match, and I can't stop thinking of ways to make them rub up against one another, becaususe they made me become obsessed with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMadonna/pseuds/VampireMadonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imaginings of what happened after the camera turned off in <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2fKhaA7olE">this</a> video. Aka, the one where Jinhwan is in the middle of a B.I/Bobby sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at AFF under the moniker Vampyreunnie, which is the name I use for Kpop fics but I don't feel like creating a second A03 account so... This is just a heads up in case anyone read it there already. I'm not plagiarizing myself! :D

“See ya!”

Jinhwan reached up and turned the camera off, shrugging out of his friends’ holds as he turned to walk back to his bed.

“The fans are going to eat that shit up,” Hanbin said with a grin.

Jinhwan flopped onto his bed, glancing at his dongsaengs over his shoulder. “You know they’re totally going to think we’re gay, right?”

Bobby sat on the end of Jinhwan’s bed, picking up his foot and playing with his toes. “Why would they? This is typical Kpop behaviour. It’s expected, even.”

“I dunno. I think we’re more touchy-feely than most.”

Bobby shrugged. “Maybe…But we have a long way to go before we even come close to the level of the Suju sunbaes. Besides, if I was ever going to go gay, it would be for you two.”

Jinhwan froze at that declaration, eyes swinging sharply to Bobby’s face, expecting to see the usual tell-tale grin signifying that he was joking.

Surprisingly, his expression was dead serious.

“Me too,” Hanbin said softly.

Jinhwan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Well, he _could_ but…

“Come on, hyung.” Bobby pinched his big toe. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it. I’ve seen the way you look at us when you think we can’t see you. And you forget, we’ve showered together, more times than any of us can count. It’s not like we haven’t already seen everything. The only thing we haven’t done…”

“…is touch,” Hanbin finished for him.

Hot colour suffused Jinhwan’s cheeks. Pulling his foot out of Bobby’s grasp, he turned over to kneel in the middle of his bed, gaze swinging from one of his roommates to the other.

“What are you saying? I’m not gay. You’re not gay,” he said to Bobby. “He’s not gay.” He pointed at Hanbin.

“You don’t have to be gay, or even bisexual, to care about or even be attracted to someone of the same sex, hyung,” Bobby reasoned.

Bobby’s thoughts on sexuality were probably more broad-minded than his own since he’d lived in America and had probably been exposed to all sorts of different lifestyles. Not that Jinhwan had a problem with homosexuality: he didn’t. Live and let live, that was his motto. Besides, he’d be lying if he refuted what Bobby had said. He _had_ looked and he _had_ thought things but he’d assumed he was the only one, having never gotten any indication to the contrary from the others. It was a bit of a shock to realize it had been mutual. _Tri_ -tual?

“None of us have had girlfriends in a long time,” Hanbin said, coming to sit beside Bobby. “None of us are _going_ to have girlfriends for an even longer time. You know the rules of the company. They’re not going to change any time soon, no matter how successful we are right out of the gate. For the next who knows how many years, the only ones we’re going to have are each other.”

Jinhwan looked from one to the other, confusion battling with another emotion he’d long suppressed and refused to put a name to. Their faces were open and earnest. They weren’t playing around, weren’t joking. He almost wished they were. It would be easy if these were just words with no truth behind them. They could laugh it off and pretend like it had never happened. But that wasn’t the case. They were both being honest and they knew he felt the same without his even putting it into words. He supposed it came from years of spending far too much time together. If they were perfectly in sync in everything else, why not in this too?

“What…” He paused to clear his throat, surprised at how husky it sounded. “What do you propose we…do? About…it.” He could feel the blush in his cheeks deepening and would’ve slapped himself for the overreaction if he could pry his hands apart from where they were currently gripping each other for dear life.

Bobby leaned in, gently cupping Jinhwan’s cheek with his palm. “Let’s see where this goes.”

Casting a glance at Hanbin, who nodded slightly, Bobby shifted until he was kneeling on the bed in front of Jinhwan.

“Don’t move,” he whispered.

Jinhwan looked up at Bobby anxiously, his heart thumping in his chest as Bobby’s face came closer. He braced himself for a kiss but instead felt Bobby’s lips press against his forehead. Then his temple, his ear, his jaw, his nose. They were soft, barely-there brushes of Bobby’s lips on his skin. He couldn’t deny that it felt good, that tingles of pleasure were shooting off throughout his body.

By the time Bobby’s lips finally touched his, his eyes had drifted closed and his lips were already parted.

Bobby’s kiss was just as soft and gentle as his lips had been on his face. Jinhwan hadn’t been kissed in so long that he was afraid to open his eyes, convinced that he was dreaming. This couldn’t possibly _really_ be happening. He was not making out with one of his best friends.

And yet, there was _definitely_ a tongue stroking the roof of his mouth and he had _definitely_ just moaned and shivered in response.

He opened his eyes, mere slits since his lids felt heavy, and saw Bobby’s face, his eyes closed, framed by a pair of small, pale hands. He gasped when he realized that they were his own.

Finally, or too soon it felt like, the kiss ended. Bobby sat back on his heels, eyes trained sharply on Jinhwan’s face, gauging his reaction.

He wanted to say something bold, wanted to admonish Bobby for what he’d just done. Instead, he only managed, “Wow…”

Bobby’s wariness gave way to a huge grin. He looked over at Hanbin, who had watched the entire thing in silence, nodding his head.

When Hanbin shifted closer, Jinhwan’s stomach twisted into knots. He wanted to tell them to make out with each other and give him a break for two minutes, _dammit_ , but he supposed it made sense. _He_ was the skittish one and the eldest to boot so it seemed right to start with him.

He watched Hanbin approach with a mild fascination. He’d always found him attractive and charming – he wasn’t _charismatic leader B.I_ in name only, after all – but he’d never imagined having the full brunt of Hanbin’s attention and _intention_ turned on him. It was daunting…and thrilling at the same time.

Hanbin sat beside him, their thighs pressed alongside one another, just looking into his eyes. He could probably see the nerves there, Jinhwan thought, but could he see the other thing? Did he know?

Hanbin lifted a hand and cupped his jaw, gently sweeping his thumb across his lower lip from one corner of his mouth to the other.

Without breaking eye-contact, Jinhwan slipped the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and licked the side of Hanbin’s thumb where it lay.

Hanbin’s face broke into a smile and he swooped in, laughing softly as his lips settled on Jinhwan’s, his grip tightening on his face.

Hanbin didn’t ease him into it as Bobby had. He didn’t tease his lips open but went directly into tasting all the nooks and crannies of his mouth instead. Jinhwan didn’t mind. He could barely think straight at this point. His body was on auto-pilot, responding without much thought beyond the heat coursing through his veins.

When Hanbin began to pull back, Jinhwan unconsciously chased his lips, not ready to let him go yet. He opened his eyes to find the two of them watching him with satisfied smirks on their faces. If he wasn’t so mortified, he would probably have smacked them.

“Hyung,” Bobby began cautiously. “Can I try something?”

Jinhwan frowned. “Am I going to regret it if I say yes?”

Bobby shrugged. “If you over-think things, then probably.”

Jinhwan glanced from one boy to the other. They’d already come this far…And, truth be told, now that he was finally able to test the extent of his feelings for his friends, he was hesitant to stop. He’d been holding his emotions in check for so long that he didn’t know if he’d even be able to bottle them up again now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Can you lift your arms for me?”

Jinhwan did as he was told, watching with wide eyes as Bobby inclined his head towards Hanbin before reaching for the hem of his wife-beater. He felt the fabric pull in the back, presumably from Hanbin taking hold as well, and soon found himself topless. He shivered as the cool air touched his heated skin.

“Are you cold?” Hanbin asked quietly, sounding closer than he had been a minute ago.

“A little.”

Hanbin’s hands settled on his waist and a wall of heat pressed against his back, causing him to shiver again for an entirely different reason.

“Better?”

Jinhwan simply nodded, momentarily struck dumb. He still couldn’t believe that this was really happening.

“You okay there, hyung?” Bobby asked gently.

Jinhwan nodded again.

“I’m going to kiss you again. Is that alright?”

It was beginning to grate on Jinhwan’s nerves, the way they were treating him like a delicate flower or something, especially since this was something he’d wanted, _longed_ for, for a while now.

As Bobby came closer, Jinhwan raised a hand, threaded it into his hair, and tugged him the rest of the way until their lips met. This time, he was a more active participant in the kiss, nibbling Bobby’s bottom lip before spearing his mouth with his tongue, sampling him as he had been sampled.

Suddenly, he felt a tight pinch on his nipple and his back arched, mouth freezing in a gasp at the unexpected touch.

His hand dropped from Bobby’s hair, grabbing onto the first thing he could find to steady himself. When he heard a soft moan behind him, he glanced down to see his fingers digging into Hanbin’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch as it turned out.

Before he could snatch his hand away, however, Hanbin’s closed over his, curving his fingers into Jinhwan’s and tightening his hold.

Undeterred by the interruption, Bobby leaned in and kissed the corner of Jinhwan’s mouth before trailing down to his jaw then neck, pausing where his pulse fluttered butterfly-quick to suck on the skin before continuing his journey downward. When his mouth finally closed over Jinhwan’s already peaked nipple, a jolt of electricity shot through him, from his head to his toes and back. He gasped again, arching back into Hanbin’s chest, his hold on Hanbin’s thigh tightening further. He worried that there’d be marks come morning but Hanbin didn’t seem to mind if the soft panting in his ear was any indication.

Bobby tormented him one nipple at a time, while Hanbin mouthed at his neck, before finally taking pity on him and sitting back up.

“Can you shift up a bit?” he asked. “Maybe lean against the pillows?”

Jinhwan’s brain couldn’t really compute but he felt himself being manhandled until he was higher up on the bed, leaning back against Hanbin’s chest within the cradle of his thighs, his very obvious erection pressing against his back through the thin material of Hanbin’s sweats. Jinhwan knew, from habit, that Hanbin wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath his pants so the thin cotton was the only thing keeping them from being skin-on-skin.

His attention shifted to Bobby when he gently nudged his legs apart, settling between them on his stomach. Anxiety flared in his belly once again. There was no way that Bobby was about to do what it _looked_ like he was about to do, he thought. But when Bobby started trailing kisses down his – now quivering – stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel before continuing his descent, he couldn’t delude himself any longer.

“Look at me,” Hanbin whispered in his ear.

Jinhwan couldn’t take his eyes off of Bobby, though. He’d breeched the waist of his shorts, had caught it between his teeth and was slowly tugging them down, or trying to.

“Look at me,” Hanbin repeated, his voice louder, tone sharper.

Jinhwan’s gaze immediately swung upward, head tiling back until he met intense brown eyes.

Hanbin placed a hand on his cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

“Keep looking at me. No matter what, don’t look away. Understood?”

Jinhwan nodded but for the first time since this had all began, he was afraid. They’d already crossed a line, more than one probably, but they hadn’t done anything that they couldn’t come back from. Not yet. But if what was about to happen _happened_ , there’d be no going back.

Perhaps seeing the concern in his eyes, Hanbin smiled tenderly, nuzzling his nose against Jinhwan’s temple.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Hanbin tucked a knuckle under Jinhwan’s chin, tilting his face up as he lowered his head.

The kiss was slow, this time: soft and sweet, as if he was making up for the rush and urgency of their last kiss. Above all, it was nice. Just…nice. What was even better was that after years of looking, Jinhwan could finally touch. He’d touched Hanbin before, of course. A casual arm thrown across a shoulder, absentmindedly holding hands or laying a hand on his knee. This was different, though. As he skimmed his hands over Hanbin’s shoulders, the taut line of his neck, he savored the feel of the smooth, muscled flesh beneath his fingers. Hanbin wasn’t nearly as built as Bobby, whose muscles were way more defined, but he was solid, shoulders broad, skin stretched tight over the definition. It was sexy. _He_ was sexy. He lamented the fact that, from his position, he couldn’t trail his lips across the skin there, contenting himself instead with the soft press of Hanbin’s lips against his, the teasing pull of his teeth as he nibbled on the already swollen flesh.

He’d almost forgotten Bobby, so lost in the sensations Hanbin evoked within him, but when Bobby’s mouth close over his erection through the material of his pants, he was brought crashing back to reality, hips jerking in response as he tore his mouth away from Hanbin’s.

“Jiwon-ah,” he croaked.

“No,” Hanbin said from behind him, forcibly turning his head until he was once again facing him. “Keep your eyes on my face.”

Jinhwan started to shake his head, his entire body shuddering, but Hanbin kept him in place.

He felt his pants being tugged down his hips, knew that his underwear was taken along for the ride as well when the chilly air hit his hot, stiffened flesh.

He wanted to squeeze his legs tightly together or bury his head in the sand and hide, wished the ground would open and swallow him up. He was so embarrassed. He’d never been naked with anyone like this before, so exposed and vulnerable. It terrified him.

“Don’t cry,” Hanbin soothed, brushing a tear from his cheek.

He was so in shock that he hadn’t even realized he was crying. He honestly couldn’t even say why. It was all just…too much.

“Do you want me to stop?” Bobby asked, sounding uncertain for the first time since all of this had begun.

 _Yes_ , Jinhwan wanted to scream. _Let’s forget any of this ever happened_.

Instead he found himself shaking his head as best he could with Hanbin’s hand still holding his jaw, eking out a barely-audible, “No.”

“You can stop me at any time, okay?” Bobby murmured soothingly.

Jinhwan glanced down as Bobby rearranged his legs so that they hung over his shoulders. Hot colour speared his cheeks as he took in the sight of his erection wantonly sticking up in the air in the foreground of Bobby’s face.

As if sensing his discomfort, Bobby raised his eyes to meet Jinhwan’s and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee, flashing a reassuring smile.

From there, he kissed his way up the inside of his thighs, teasingly switching from one side to the other as he inched his way to the apex of his thighs.

Jinhwan dropped his head back onto Hanbin’s shoulder, eyes drooping closed.

He was probably going to come the minute Bobby’s mouth touched him, he thought. He was over-stimulated and a virgin, completely new to all of this. There was no way he was going to last. It would certainly be embarrassing but as of right now, he really didn’t care. Bobby had licked a stripe along the crease where thigh met pelvis and he’d jerked upward, heels pressing into Bobby’s back as he anxiously waited for what was to come next.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of Bobby’s mouth surrounding his tip. He could’ve sworn that he blacked out, his mind having gone completely blank for a few seconds.

A garbled moan/groan/scream/screech tore from his throat and in the next instant, Hanbin was kissing him again.

Not just kissing, devouring his mouth.

Between Hanbin’s wicked tongue and Bobby’s ministrations, Jinhwan was a trembling, shivering, suffocating mess.

_Nope, definitely not going to last._

Bobby had barely taken him fully into his mouth when he felt an intense burn coiling low in his stomach.

He tried to pull away from Hanbin to warn Bobby but Hanbin only deepened the kiss further, possessing his mouth in a way that he’d never thought possible. Kicking his legs wasn’t possible, simply because he didn’t have the strength, and when he tried to buck his hips to dislodge Bobby, he simply held him down with his hands and took him deeper into his throat.

Getting an idea, he bit down on Hanbin’s tongue, not too hard, so that he’d ease up enough for him to free his mouth.

It worked.

“Jiwon-ah,” he gasped, dissolving into a tortured moan when Bobby slid up to suck gently on the head of his cock. “I’m going to…” He arched against Hanbin, who wrapped him in his arms as tremors began to shake his frame.

Bobby barely managed to pull off before he was coming. He stroked him through it, until he ran dry, his cock now flaccid and spent in his hand.

Jinhwan was in a daze, eyes glazed over as he looked down at Bobby, still lying contentedly between his obscenely spread thighs. He expected him to wipe his sticky hands on the sheets so it took him by surprise when Bobby experimentally licked his finger.

“What…”

“Not bad,” Bobby decided.

Jinhwan gasped when Hanbin reached over and dipped his finger into the creamy mess on his hip before sucking it into his mouth.

“Mmm,” he agreed with a nod, the sound vibrating in his chest where it pressed against Jinhwan’s back.

They were going to be the death of him, he just knew it. There was no way he could survive them. This had to be a dream.

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Hanbin slid out from behind Jinhwan, gently lowering him to the pillows.

“Rest now, hyung.”

Jinhwan watched as Bobby slid out from beneath his legs, rising from the bed.

He thought maybe they’d go to one of the other beds, none of the beds being big enough for three people to lie alongside one another, but the thought had no sooner passed through his mind than they came crashing down onto the empty space beside him, mouths meeting in a clash of teeth and tongues.

He watched with wide eyes as they fought for dominance, Hanbin managing to pin Bobby for a few seconds before Bobby flipped him over and settled on top of him.

Eventually Hanbin came out on top, _literally_ , holding Bobby’s hands at the wrist above his head while he nibbled and tugged at his lips with his teeth.

If the smirk on Bobby’s face was anything to go by, Jinhwan suspected that he’d let Hanbin win.

Jinhwan curled over on his side before flopping flat onto his stomach, head turned towards the duo.

Whereas they had been painstakingly gentle with him, they were rough and hurried with each other, tugging clothes off almost violently until they lay pressed together naked.

Observing them, feeling both interested and detached, Jinhwan got the impression that this wasn’t their first time together. They seemed far too familiar with each other’s bodies. He couldn’t imagine when they would’ve had the opportunity to try something like this, though. Kissing and light touching, sure. They’d spent many a night locked up in the studio working. And it was easy enough to turn the cameras off if they wanted some privacy. There’d been plenty of opportunities for _something_ to happen. But this…No, Jinhwan didn’t think they were bold or brave enough to go this far in a public setting. No, this had to be their first time together, _really_ together. Perhaps the anticipation of it all, the years of build-up and sneaking stolen moments together, had made it easy for them to be free and careless. He’d like to think that if he’d been naturally free-spirited and adventurous, he would’ve been more of a participant in tonight’s events. Maybe next time…

He blushed thinking about the possibility.

His thoughts were broken by a loud moan, bringing his attention back to what was taking place next to him.

Bobby’s thighs were spread wide and high, feet off the bed, and Hanbin was rutting between them, hips grinding unsteadily as he rubbed their members together.

Slowly, Jinhwan reached out and placed his hand on the back of Hanbin’s head. Hanbin jerked at his touch, then dropped his forehead onto Bobby’s shoulder, pushing up into Jinhwan’s touch when Jinhwan threaded his fingers through his hair.

Jinhwan then shifted his attention to Bobby, who was watching him intently even as his hands trailed up and down Hanbin’s back and buttocks.

Jinhwan hesitated for a moment before lightly trailing the tips of his fingers along the curves of Bobby’s lips. Bobby caught one and gently sucked it into his mouth.

Jinhwan bit back a moan, pressing his pelvis into the mattress when the sensation went straight to his groin.

It was official. They were trying to kill him.

Eventually he pulled his hand back, mesmerized as he watched them seek and achieve their climax, a slick, urgent glide of bodies followed by loud, guttural grunts. The expressions on their faces fascinated him, the tightly shut eyes and frozen-open mouths. He felt a tingle of excitement at the prospect of seeing it again, at being the one to put them in that state.

He kept his eyes on them as they came down from their high, eventually becoming aware that they were both watching him.

“You know, you’re really pretty, hyung,” Bobby mused.

“Yeah,” Hanbin agreed. “Those eyes, your lips and that damn mole.”

“I bet if you grew your hair out, you’d look absolutely stunning,” Bobby continued. “You know, if we saved our money once we debut, we could buy you some boobs and a whole new wardrobe and then you could really be our girlfriend.”

Jinhwan’s jaw dropped, incredulous.

The two burst out laughing.

“We’re just kidding,” Hanbin assured him. “We love you just the way you are.”

“Penis and all,” Bobby teased. “It really wasn’t that bad, actually. I think I could get used to it.”

“Ugh.” Jinhwan rolled his eyes and buried his face in a pillow to hide his blush.

He must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes again, the room was dark but for a lamp turned to the lowest setting, and he was squished between two bodies, still naked he realized when he shifted slightly and felt his ass brush against someone’s half-hard cock.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he was able to make out the contours of Bobby’s face, which meant that Hanbin was the one behind him, arm wrapped tightly around his waist, face pressed into the curve of his neck. He was _so_ going to have hickeys in the morning. The stylists were going to kill him.

He wriggled until he was able to free his hands and place one over Hanbin’s where it held him, reaching out with the other to touch Bobby’s chest.

He still couldn’t believe what had happened. It all seemed so surreal. It was amazing to think that their relationship could change so drastically in one night. It terrified him, though. While it was liberating to finally be able to explore the lust and attraction he’d felt towards them for so long, he also feared that such a major change could do serious damage to their friendship. How on earth was it going to work? Being involved with one of them would have been difficult enough but two? _At the same time_? Was it even possible?

Thinking about the way they’d handled him, the telling looks, secret nods and expert partnering, he had to wonder if they’d planned, or at least discussed, doing this, _him_ , before.

“What happens now?” he sighed to himself.

“Whatever you want to happen.”

He jumped at the sound of the soft voice in the quiet darkness, the expulsion of air on the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Not yet. Almost there.”

Quiet descended between them until another voice wafted from in front of him.

“Stop thinking so much, hyung,” Bobby admonished, voice husky and sleep-laden.

“We have all the time in the world to figure this out,” Hanbin reassured him. “Sleep for now.”

Jinhwan stayed silent but sleep wouldn’t come. His mind was still racing a mile a minute.

“Do you regret it?” Bobby whispered, his soft breath fanning across Jinhwan’s face.

Jinhwan didn’t even need to think about it to know the answer. He might be confused, he might be afraid, but for the first time he was absolutely sure about one thing.

“No.”

Bobby closed his hand over Jinhwan’s where it lay over his heart and Jinhwan could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

“That’s all that matters.”


	2. Sunshine & Regrets

“Should we wake him?”

“I guess we should. If we don’t start dressing soon, we’re going to be late.”

“He looks so peaceful, though. It’s cute.”

“He’s always cute. He was born that way.”

Sighing, Hanbin trailed gentle fingers across Jinhwan’s brow, the only part of his body visible since the rest of him was burrowed beneath the thick blanket.

Dropping his hand, Hanbin looked up at Bobby, who stood at the foot of the bed watching both his sleeping hyung and leader expressionlessly.

“You know what’s going to happen when he wakes up, don’t you?” Hanbin asked matter-of-factly.

Bobby nodded. “I have an idea.”

“What are we going to do?”

Bobby shrugged. “Ride it out, I guess. He’ll be fine. Eventually…”

Hanbin sighed again. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

From his nest of blankets, Jinhwan was distantly aware of the voices above him but couldn’t make out what they were saying. He knew that it was morning, though, which meant that he needed to get up or they’d be late for their schedule.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he stretched like a cat, absently wondering about the slight aches about his body. He usually slept loose-limbed and sprawled like a jelly-fish, not the least bit constricted, so that rarely ever happened.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he sat up, steeling himself before exposing his eyes to the bright glare of the room.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he automatically replied, looking up to see two anxious pairs of eyes on him.

That was when it all came flooding back.

The kissing, touching, his legs spread wide open with Bobby between them, eagerly taking him into his mouth. The pleasure he’d felt when he came; watching Bobby and Hanbin go at each other. Falling asleep within the warm cocoon of their arms.

“No, no, no, no,” he started muttering, shaking his head in disbelief. It had to have been a dream. It _had_ to.

“Hyung…” Bobby began, taking a slow step around the corner of the bed towards him.

“No,” Jinhwan insisted, eyes casting about frantically. He looked down at himself, where the blankets had pooled at his waist. He immediately knew that he was naked, completely bare, and his eyes locked in on the faint purple bruise on his left pectoral. His hands flew to his neck and shoulders, automatically knowing that they were much, _much_ worse.

“Hyung,” Hanbin tried, laying a gentle hand on Jinhwan’s shoulder.

“No!” he screamed, kicking at the blankets until his legs were free. “Don’t touch me!”

Heedless of his nudity, though his face – and every visible inch of him, he suspected – was flaming red, Jinhwan raced to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

He braced his hands on the counter in front of the mirror, afraid to look at his refection knowing what awaited his terrified gaze.

Lifting his head, his eyes immediately zoomed in on his neck, the spot just over his pulse. He remembered Bobby pausing to suck there before making his way down to his collar bone and chest.

There was the proof of it, of what they’d done. He’d had sex with his best friends. There was no denying it. Everyone would know. They had only to look at him to see the evidence, in his eyes, on his body.

Feeling his breath getting shorter and shorter by the second, the tightness in his chest clenching harder and harder, Jinhwan moved unsteadily to the bathtub, dropping onto his backside hard as he sat down. He turned the tap on and plugged the drain, pulling his knees up to his chest as the water filled up around him.

This was such a fucking mess. He should never have done…should not have let them…

Groaning, he passed a weary hand over his face.

Who was he kidding? He couldn’t have stopped them if he’d tried. He could’ve said no and they would’ve respected that, he knew they would have, but it was obvious that something had already been going on between those two. He’d just been the missing piece. Was it so bad that he’d allowed himself to taste what he’d so often longed for? That he’d taken what was offered?

Yes, yes it was. _He_ was the hyung, he was supposed to be the voice of reason. Instead he’d crumbled like the weakling that he was. He hadn’t even done anything, when it came down to it. They’d done everything for him, _to_ him; first pleasuring him, then each other. He couldn’t even do _that_ right apparently.

A knock followed by a soft but firm _“Hyung”_ interrupted his self-chastisement.

“Hyung, can we come in?”

Jinhwan didn’t reply but when the door opened a second later, he didn’t tell them to get out either.

Two concerned pairs of eyes latched onto him but he didn’t look up at them, instead continuing to stare straight ahead.

“We brought you something to wear,” Bobby said, voice careful and gentle as if he were speaking to a frightened animal, placing the clothes on the counter.

“Take all the time you need,” Hanbin assured him in turn. “If anyone comes, we’ll just tell them you’re not feeling well and need a little time.”

They stood there awkwardly, staring at their hyung, their one-night lover, waiting for some sign, some indication that things were going to turn out alright.

When none came, however, they turned and left as quietly as they’d come, closing the door softly behind them.

Jinhwan felt like the biggest heel. They, his dongsaengs, were handling the situation remarkably well while _he_ , the one who was supposed to have the most level head and be the caretaker of the group, was having a fucking panic attack.

How could they be so calm about it, though, he wondered. They’d had sex! Great sex but sex nonetheless. Their relationships with one another had been changed for good. They’d never be able to go back to what they’d had before. What if things didn’t work out? What if someone changed their mind and decided they wanted out? What if two of them fell in love, what would happen to the other one?

_What if they decide that they don’t want me anymore?_

Drawing his legs in tighter, Jinhwan pressed his forehead to his knees. He was so confused…and afraid. That, more than anything. Last night had been perfect, better than he ever could have imagined, but what was the likelihood that it could last? And how were they going to do this exactly? Occasions like this, where they shared a room and had the utmost privacy, were few and far between. How were they going to sustain their…relationship if they never had the chance to be together?

“The answers you seek, Kim Jinhwan, aren’t going to be found in the bathtub,” he muttered to himself.

Sighing, he raised his head, leaning back and stretching his legs out.

He was being stupid. No relationship came with guarantees and their situation was just a bit more tricky than most. Nothing could be done about that but what _could_ be done could only be decided by the three of them. He was doing nothing but hurting his boys and alarming himself unnecessarily by having this little tantrum.

Feeling a bit more himself now, Jinhwan washed quickly, draining the tub while he dressed. He smiled to himself when he saw that they’d brought his cow-print pajama bottoms and favourite sweatshirt, the one that both he and Hanbin had. He hadn’t had a chance to change into them the night before, what with everything that had happened unexpectedly.

Looking in the mirror, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He passed his fingers through his damp hair until it looked somewhat presentable. He looked more like himself, he supposed. And at least the marks around his neck were well and truly covered so he didn’t have that constant reminder staring him in the face. Not that the flush in his cheeks lightened any regardless.

With a soft “ _fighting_ ” to cheer himself on, Jinhwan opened the door and walked slowly back into the room.

Hanbin was standing by the window, looking out, and Bobby sat on his bed looking at Hanbin. Both of them turned as soon as they heard him come out the bathroom.

“Hey,” he said lamely.

“Are you okay?” Hanbin asked, starting to walk towards him then stopping abruptly, as if catching himself.

Jinhwan winced internally, regretting having screamed at Hanbin earlier.

He walked to his bed and sat down, tucking his legs beneath him.

“I’m sorry about…before. I don’t know why I acted that way, I just…” He shook his head, meeting Hanbin’s eyes with his own apologetic ones. “Anyway, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay,” Hanbin assured him quickly. “You were just upset. It happens.”

Jinhwan shook his head. “I shouldn’t have been, though. You guys aren’t. How are you handling this so well? We…we had sex.” He patted his cheeks, feeling the heat in them intensify. “We had sex and now our relationship is forever changed. Aren’t you afraid? Doesn’t it worry you?”

Bobby exchanged a look with Hanbin before getting up and moving to sit beside Jinhwan, taking Jinhwan’s cold hand in his warm ones.

“I guess maybe we’ve had more time to adjust. Last night you said that you’ve wanted this, _us_ , for a long time. So have we. We’ve watched and waited. We didn’t want to rush you, didn’t want to push you before you were ready because if you rejected us…” He looked down at their joined hands.

“We wouldn’t have been able to bear it,” Hanbin finished for him, moving to Jinhwan’s other side.

Jinhwan looked over at Hanbin, seeing the sadness in his eyes at the thought of Jinhwan not wanting them. He sympathized because, well, hadn’t he felt exactly the same? Wasn’t that why he hadn’t seen their interest for himself? Because he’d assumed that there was none?

“We’ve always been honest with each other, Bobby-hyung and I, so we knew how we felt but there was no way to be sure whether you were on the same page. Not until last night. You finally gave us an opening and, well…we took it and ran.” He flashed a cheesy, lop-sided grin. It was one of Jinhwan’s favourites. Hanbin smiled in many different ways and Jinhwan loved them all but there were some that set his heart fluttering more than others.

“Can this really work?” Jinhwan whispered. “Can it last?”

Bobby shook his head. “There’s no way to know in advance. All we can do is try, put our best foot forward and hope for the best.”

“We won’t have much alone time, though. When we get back. There’ll be practices and the other kids underfoot. Relationships can’t survive without serious effort.”

Hanbin smiled to himself, his chest warming at his hyung’s choice of words. “We’ll figure it out as we go along. And everyone knows that the three of us are unnaturally close. It wouldn’t be weird for us to go off on our own sometimes. The kids respect that. It’s part of the perks of being the original three.”

“I suppose…” Jinhwan sighed, looking from one to the other as he said, “I’m really sorry about before. I shouldn’t have run off like that. If we’re going to be in this together then I need to pull my weight too.”

Bobby lifted his free hand, brushing Jinhwan’s bangs off his forehead. “It’s fine, really. Just…the next time you feel overwhelmed, talk to us instead of running away. Time is so precious and we already have so little of it. We can’t afford to be wasteful.”

Jinhwan nodded. “Got it.”

Bobby smiled tenderly, leaning in to press a soft kiss upon Jinhwan’s lips. He waited until Jinhwan parted for him before deepening the kiss, thrilling deep down at the taste of him. Still, he kept it short, knowing that someone else was waiting to sample the sweet nectar of his mouth.

As soon as his mouth was free, Jinhwan turned to Hanbin expectantly, meeting him halfway, their lips clinging desperately, urgent with need.

When his tongue-battle with Hanbin was done, giving as good as he got, Jinhwan looked from one to the other and said, “Now you two kiss so that I can watch.”

Chuckling, the boys did as they were told but when all they did was peck each other on the lips, Jinhwan squawked in indignation.

“What the hell was that?”

Still laughing, Bobby said, “I don’t know how to break this to you, hyung, but we’ve been making out with each other for over a year.”

“Yeah, after a while it sort of loses its appeal,” Hanbin teased.

“Yah!”

Hanbin ducked the flying fist Bobby sent his way, cackling all the while.

Sighing to himself, Jinhwan flopped back onto his bed. He was involved with two infants. What the hell was he getting himself into?

Sobering, Bobby leaned over Jinhwan, staring down at him intently.

“Are we good now, hyung?”

Jinhwan nodded, lifting his eyes to meet Bobby’s. “Yeah…”

“You’re not going to freak out again, are you?”

Jinhwan raised a hand, trailing his fingers gently down the side of Bobby’s face. He knew that a lot of people considered him unattractive because he wasn’t pretty-boy handsome but Jinhwan found him oddly beautiful. He liked that Bobby didn’t look like anyone else. He was unique, one of a kind. He just looked like himself, like Bobby. And he was _Jinhwan’s_ Bobby now.

“I don’t think there’s any chance of that happening again,” he said huskily.

And just like that, the mood changed. He felt it, the sudden charge in the air. He was ready when Bobby kissed him this time, waiting for it. His fingers threaded into Bobby’s hair and he held him in place as _he_ kissed him, his tongue spearing Bobby’s lips, taking his fill of his mouth.

When he felt his pants being slipped off, he didn’t panic, instead parting his legs to make room for Hanbin, moaning softly into Bobby’s mouth when he was rewarded with a kiss on his inner thigh. He was already hard, had been half-hard when he walked out of the bathroom actually. His mind and heart might have been conflicted but his body sure as hell knew what it wanted.

When Hanbin’s mouth closed around him, Jinhwan had to break away, gulping lungfuls of air while groaning at the same time.

“Is this going to be a thing?” he whined plaintively. Because if it was, he might need to write his last will and testament or something. One at a time was probably going to be bad enough but together? He didn’t know if he could survive it on a regular basis. “This double-teaming.”

Bobby’s face broke into a wicked grin. “Well…” He slid his hand down Jinhwan’s torso to the hem of his sweatshirt, bringing the shirt up to his neck on his ascent. He tweaked Jinhwan’s pink, pebbled nipple, grin widening when he moaned, Jinhwan’s legs flexing around Hanbin who was gleefully, if sloppily, devouring Jinhwan’s cock. “We go with what works and if it guarantees that the odds are ever in our favour, well…”

Jinhwan groaned again, hips bucking off the bed, partly because Hanbin just ran his teeth over the head of his dick and he felt like he’d been blasted with a jolt of electricity and partly due to Bobby’s cheesy lines. Quoting _The Hunger Games_ during sex? _Seriously_?

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me,” Jinhwan moaned.

Chuckling, Bobby nipped at his lip, cooing, “Happy to oblige,” before sealing their mouths together.

 

They were late.

It had been…unavoidable.

At least, that was how Jinhwan chose to think about it.

If there was one thing he’d learned it was that there was a process, a timely, painstaking one, to getting three people off. By the time the last one finally came, the first one might be ready to go again. It was something they would have to work on in the future, he supposed, managing their alone time efficiently.

Hanbin had been rather pleased with himself by the time Jinhwan had climaxed, having reduced his hyung to a writhing, trembling puddle of goo. Then he and Bobby had gone at it again, as fascinating as ever in Jinhwan’s eyes. Rough-housing, trying to one-up each other, seemed to be part of their foreplay. At least when they came together this time, they were gentler than the night before and Jinhwan had been able to really see the love and affection between them. The soft caresses and linked fingers had made his breath catch in his throat. No one who knew them, apart from him, would think them capable of such tenderness, at least not with each other.

When they were done, Jinhwan had assumed that that was it. They’d clean up, get dressed and head out.

Bobby’d had other plans.

Jinhwan was good to go again since they’d taken care of him first, he’d surmised, and he wanted his hyung’s essence on his tongue before he really started his day. Before Jinhwan could protest, he’d found himself manhandled onto Bobby’s chest, who lay beneath him propped against the pillows, holding onto the headboard for dear life while Bobby deep-throated him. Bobby’s hands had cupped his ass, kneading the firm-yet-soft flesh and helping to control his pelvic movements, which was probably for the best because Jinhwan was still learning how his body functioned while in a sexually heightened state and he might have ended up choking his dongsaeng – his _boyfriend_ , geezus – with his dick if he’d just thrusted wildly the way his body seemed inclined to.

He also had to send up a prayer of thanks for his natural flexibility. He’d spent so much time with his legs spread open in the past six-seven hours that he would’ve been walking like a sailor if not for that.

As it was, he was drained and starving and both of his lovers had their arms around him, holding him up as they made their way down the hallway to join the rest of their group. He was also covered from head to toe, hiding the old and new marks that were sure to make their stylists flip their shit. They still hadn’t come up with an explanation for the hickeys but he was honestly too exhausted to care at the moment.

“Hyung, you look like crap,” Junhoe greeted. “I guess you really are sick.”

Hanbin had told him that someone had indeed come to the room while he’d been in the bathroom so his cover-story was well and truly in place.

“Just tired,” he murmured.

“Were you guys up all night or something?” Yunyeong asked, concerned. He gasped, a look of clarity coming into his eyes. “Don’t tell me…”

 _Oh, God_ , Jinhwan thought, panic sending his stomach roiling. _He knows_.

They’d talked about it while they were getting dressed – while they were dressing him, rather, because apparently they didn’t think he could do even that much. If he was honest with himself, he’d secretly liked it, liked being doted on, but he wouldn’t tell them that. He didn’t want to encourage them –, what they would do if the others found out, or how best to make sure that they wouldn’t. They’d be careful, they’d promised, making sure not to be overly affectionate. But part of that was ensuring that they weren’t too _un_ affectionate either because everyone knew that touching one another came naturally to them. If they suddenly stopped, it would be obvious that something was wrong.

But if Yunyeong knew…had something given them away?

Jinhwan took a deep, bracing breath, feeling Hanbin and Bobby’s arms tightening around him to offer comfort.

“You guys snuck out again, didn’t you?!” he accused. “Why didn’t you call me? I’m a hyung too, you know! In fact, I’m older than these two.” He pointed to Hanbin and Bobby, his eyes glaring at each in turn because he knew that Jinhwan, his tiny, sensitive hyung, was never the one behind their schemes.

“We didn’t go out,” Bobby said hurriedly because their manager was nearby and they’d be in a shit-ton of trouble if he thought they had. They had a lot of leeway, the three of them, but going out without informing someone was a strict no-no. If anything happened to them, the agency would be responsible.

“Hyung is just sick,” Hanbin spoke up, doing his best to look earnest yet authoritative. “Honestly.”

Yunhyeong continued to eye them suspiciously but didn’t say another word.

Jinhwan breathed a sigh of relief.

It was practice, he told himself, glancing up at Bobby, before swinging his gaze to Hanbin, who smiled down at him.

They’d jumped one hurdle but he knew that there’d be many more. It came with the territory, he supposed, and he was up for the challenge because if he had any say in the matter, he’d be keeping these two for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; make sure to comment.
> 
> I have ideas for another fic that takes place after they get together but I'm not sure whether to make it a spinoff of this or leave it completely unrelated. I'm working on something else at the meantime, which I'll cross-post here, so I'll figure that out later.


End file.
